Dreams Come True
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Me and two friends love the members of the Crimson Squad, so what happens when their plushies of the come to life? NoojRachel BaralaiSteph GippalDenise. OOCness.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: This is for me, and my friends Steph and Denise. The Crimson Squad guys will more than likely OOC. Just for you to know Gippal is 18, Baralai is 20, and Nooj is 21.  
  
Disclaimer: Steph owns a copy of FF X2, but I don't own it in general.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Man, if someone at the anime convention dresses up as Baralai, I'm so going to tap him." Steph said.  
  
"Awww. Can't you share?" Denise whined pitifully. "No, go tap Gippal." "Oh I will."  
  
"You two, need help." Rachel commented from behind her large fantasy novel.  
  
"No we fucking don't, we need fucking physiatrists. Anyway, I broke up with Bob yesterday, he's such a fucking moron." Steph said.  
  
"No really." Denise muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "This anime convention will be so fun!"  
  
Steph had straight, shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes she was a little short, perverse, swore practically every five seconds, and was the eldest of the three. Denise had long, slightly wavy, light brown hair and light brown eyes; she was of average height and was the middle child of the group. Rach had wavy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was the tallest and youngest of the group.  
  
"And I will idolize anyone who goes as Nooj, because he is hot." Rachel said, not taking her eyes off the book, Steph and Denise shared an odd look. "Nooj has weird hair." Steph said and Denise nodded to the comment, Rachel pulled the book down from her face ad glared. "He is hot and that is the end of that story."  
  
The group of eighteen year olds recently out of high school were lounging around and playing Final Fantasy X2 in Rachel's basement, dripping wet after the swim they just partook in. Rachel's family was away for the week, so no one was yelling at them for being up so late, it was around five o'clock in the morning.  
  
"He's also a character from a video game, life fucking sucks." Steph sighed, after all, Baralai was hot, Steph really wanted to tap him.  
  
"Yea, all hot guys are either evil, gay, or not real." Denise sighed.  
  
"Or a combination of said categories." Rachel said as she watched the almighty whore, other wise known as Leblanc, do the attack that had the girl convulsing on the floor in laughter. "Love Tap."  
  
"Nooo, she's attacking them with her STDs!" Denise said with a grin.  
  
"Guys, I think you've had enough of the game for now." Rachel said, she never played video games, because she was uncoordinated and sucked at them.  
  
"NO!" Denise and Steph clutched at the screen.  
  
"Of Baralai and Gippal were real you'd drag them into a dark corner and rape them wouldn't you." Rachel asked rhetorically as both Steph and Denise nodded happily.  
  
"Oh come on, you'd do the same with Nooj." Denise said and Rachel blushed before she turned off the game, much to the other girls sorrow. "Now now, you can play it tomorrow." She chided and the girl got ready to sleep, each having a plushy of a certain FF X2 character that they cuddled in their sleep, after all, what was an obsession if you didn't have a plushy of said obsession?  
  
"Good night guys." Denise muttered sleepily and the other two tiredly replied with. "G'night." And "More like morning."  
  
And so they snuggled with their little plushys, unaware of what was going to happen the next morning.  
  
Rachel snuggled into something warm, funny, she did remember having another pillow, a really big pillow, but she didn't really care, it was warm and smelt good, but it was a little firm to be a pillow. Rachel snuggled in closer, only to receive a groan in return. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw a familiar, sexy chest, but of course, the shock got to her. "AHHHHHHHH!" She jumped up, and tripe over her own feet, landing ungracefully on her bottom. Her scream had woken everyone one up, including an extra three persons that had not been there the night before.  
  
"Holy fuck it's Baralai!" Steph said as she looked over said man, who looked back, so there they were, a guy and a girl, under the same blanket, it was very suggestive.  
  
Denise looked over, and sure enough, there was Gippal, blonde hair, eye patch and all, she was mentally and physically drooling at the sight of him.  
  
Rachel was staring at shock at Nooj, he looked around the room, seemingly calm, but his eyes were alarmed. "Guys.... What's going on?"  
  
"Maybe we're dreaming, but if it is a dream." Denise leaned forward and laid her hand on Gippal's chest, much to the man's shock, and Rachel and Steph's amusement.  
  
"Man, I pity you now man." Steph said shaking her head and out of the corner of her eye looking at Baralai, and when she noticed he was looking at her, she smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows, causing the twenty year old, white haired man to blush.  
  
Rachel was still staring at the quiet and determined Nooj, gun, mechanical left arm, leg and all, he may be stoic and he may kind of work with Leblanc, but he was SO hot! "Uh, guys, I think we should have a little talk."  
  
"Awwww." The other girls said in unison as they got up.  
  
"Don't worry boys, we'll be back." Steph said and Denise completed the sentence with a wink directed at the confused and rather flustered Gippal.  
  
In Rachel's Room  
  
"This is the best fucking thing that ever happened to me!" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"Now we don't have to go to the anime convention and look for guys who look like them to drag into a dark corner and rape them." Denise said, equally as happy.  
  
"But what if they don't like us?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.  
  
The others seemed to ignore her and instead went on to a different topic. "You know what's funny, you're the youngest of us and you like the oldest guy." Denise said and Rachel buried her head in her hands, shaking it slowly, how could she break through to them, oh what, she couldn't, at least when the Crimson Squad was involved, then again, she might have been just a little obsessive over Nooj, okay, she wrote his name on her backpack, pants, in her agenda, she was absolutely infatuated with him.  
  
"That's wonderful Denise, really it is, but can we get back on topic." Rachel sighed as Denise and Steph went back to talking about guys and various other..... Naughty things.  
  
Back With The Crimson Squad  
  
"......" "......." "........" The three males were just sitting there; trying to absorb the situation they were currently in, it was Baralai who spoke up first. "Anyone have any idea on how we arrived here?" He received two rather blank looks. "Okay, I guess not." The three man sat in silence, waiting for the girls to come back.  
  
Back In Rachel's Room  
  
"Okay, so we've agreed, the guys can stay at my house, but we'll have to get them some clothes. Damn I hate shopping, they'll have to wear some of my dad's clothes to go to the mall though." Rachel said, the other girls nodded and the three made their way back to the men.  
  
FASH: I hope Dee and Steph enjoy this fic, and I hope whoever else who might have stumbled upon this fic to have enjoyed it as well, next chapter shall be posted soon. 


	2. Shopping

FASH: Here I am with the second chapter, I do hope that you will enjoy this one as much as you might have enjoyed the first.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The men looked up as the three girls came back in the room. They seemed to be nervous, or at least, one of them seemed nervous, the other two just seemed uncomfortable, it was the shorter one who finally spoke up, at first addressing the other two girls before moving on to the confused guy. "You two are such fucking wimps." She sighed and turned to the guys. "Hi, you guys are from a video game, we don't know how you came alive, but you can stay for the time being, but we'll have to get you some normal clothes." She crossed her arms and the other two girls looking at her in something akin to shock. "That was very straight forward Steph, never be a motivational speaker." The one with long brown hair sighed. Gippal decided to be the one to speak up. "You all seem to know us, but we seem to be lacking in the information department." He said, urging the girls to talk.  
  
Denise sat beside him, Steph sat beside Baralai, and Rach sat on the couch, close to Nooj, Denise was the one to talk this time. "I'm Denise, the one with the black hair is Steph, and the blonde is Rachel." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him, much to Steph's amusement.  
  
Baralai looking over to the girl beside him who was snickering in a rather unladylike way with raised eyebrows, he didn't understand what was so funny about a girl being fond of a guy. Maybe in this different world something was amusing about relationships, either that or the girl just found her friend's way of flirting funny. He found himself observing her face. 'She's quite pretty.' He blushed at that thought, but you couldn't tell because of his tanned face.  
  
Nooj glanced over to the girl sitting near him and decided to ask a question. "Why do we need new clothes?" The girl looked up, a blush spread across her face when she realized he was talking to her. "Well, clothes like yours aren't exactly... Normal here."  
  
"Unless you're at an anime convention." Denise said, she was currently snuggling into Gippal's side, not that he was complaining, in fact, he seemed to enjoying the attention.  
  
"So we have to go shopping, yea! Come on, you can wear some of Rachel's dad's clothes, if they fit you!" Steph said as she grabbed Baralai's hand and dragged him upstairs. Denise did likewise with Gippal and Nooj just got up and was followed by Rachel.  
  
The guys soon walked out of the room, clad in jeans and T-shirts, looking for the entire world like male models, it took all the girls willpower not to drool.  
  
"Okay then, let's get going." Steph said before going out to the car, getting everyone to file in. The seating arrangement was as follows. Steph beside Baralai in the front, Denise beside Gippal in the middle seats, and Rachel beside Nooj in the back.  
  
The group trekked through the mall, the males getting many appraising looks from many girls who were passing by, some girl even had the nerve to go up and ask for their numbers, but most of them stayed away, Denise and Steph's glares were really intimidating.  
  
"Okay, here's how I see it, we get them two sets of normal clothes, and one really flashy, hot, sexy pair." Steph said simply, Denise nodded enthusiastically and Rachel slowly nodded, a blush staining her face at the thought of what sexy clothing was to Steph.  
  
After the guys had sufficient clothing, (Steph and Denise had helped them by getting them to pose every time they wore something new, while Nooj just chose what he thought was satisfactory, seeing as Rachel blushed as the though of seeing him in clothes that would actually fit him properly.) the group went to the food court for some lunch, the guys had no clue what any of the food there was like, so they just had some teriyaki.  
  
"So then, what was the last thing you guys did in your world?" Denise asked, trying to clear up where in the Final Fantasy X2 timeline they were from.  
  
"We were giving a speech." Baralai started off, and Gippal took it from there. "We were talking about our ships and the Youth League and New Yevon and stuff and then Yuna, Paine and Rikku left." He said before chewing a piece of chicken.  
  
Denise and Steph smiled, then winced, they had watched the ending on Steph's computer and had seen that part, and had made the mistake of saying that it looked like Nooj had breasts, Rachel had slapped their arms, rather brutally, they had bruises the next day, and Rachel didn't feel a shred of guilt. Rachel grinned at the remembrance of that day, and the guys just gave them odd looks. What the hell were these chicks thinking about, did they really want to know?  
  
"So then Gippal." Denise slid over to his side and looked at him through lowered eyelashes. "You're not with Rikku are you?" Gippal nearly chocked on his drink and after he succeeded in breathing once again, he gave Denise an inquisitive look. "Why would I be with Rikku?" He asked incredulously, Denise shrugged her shoulders and inwardly cackled, Gippal wasn't with anyone, but he soon would be. Denise then started plotting the various ways she could seduce him. 'I got it! We'll go to a club!'he was practically jumping around with glee.  
  
"What the hell are you on Dee?" Rachel asked as she gave her friend an odd look.  
  
"A little white powdered substance called crack." Denise replied, nodding her head slowly with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you take crack Dee, no doubt there." Steph said as she shimmied over closer to Baralai and not so subtlety placed her hand on his knee and started making circular motions with her fingers, Baralai's face glowed about as bright as the sun and he began to cough, trying to rid himself of the crimson stain on his cheeks. The other two men looked at the ever calm Baralai with something akin to concern, while the girls, figuring out what Steph was doing to Baralai blushed and grinned.  
  
"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Denise said in a sing song voice. Everyone looked at her with semi-interest. "Let's go to a club." The guys looked at her, not exactly knowing what a club was, while the girls perked up in interest. "Do you want to?" Denise asked, she got nods all around, the guys figured they might as well tag along because they should learn about this new world.  
  
FASH: And so it was settled, they were going to a club, what is going to happen there I wonder, find out next chapter! 


	3. Neon Skyz

FASH: Here I am to update again, this chapter will have alcohol, and more than likely some very sexual scenes. (Denise and Steph, you dogs you.)  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The group of people was changing, in separate rooms of course! They guys had finished changing first, and were waiting around for the girls, their outfits went like this.  
  
Baralai was wearing a tight, white muscle shirt, tank top style, a forest green vest and a pair of tight forest green pants. Gippal had a tight, dark blue muscle shirt, it greatly complimented his blonde hair, and a pair of tight jeans that were a faded blue and had ripped knees. Nooj's attire was tight, crimson red, long sleeved shirt and a black vest and a pair of baggy black pants that seemed to be held in place only by a spiked punker style belt.  
  
They were lounging around the living room, and when the girls finally came out they were greeted by a sight they would never forget.  
  
Steph was wearing a tight black tank top, a black skirt that went halfway up her thighs, fishnet pantyhose, a pair of boots that went up to her knees that gave her an extra four inches in height, and, who could forget, her two punker bracelets, one on each wrist and finally, her black hair was done up in a high ponytail that just brushed the top of her neck. Denise was in a dark blue tank top that had a low back, she was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees, but in had a slit that ended just inches below her hip, her feet were adorned with a pair of black strappy shoes with a low heel, her hair was free of any binding and flowed down to her lower back, she was wearing a black leather choker and in it's center was a silver skull and crossbones. Rachel was wearing a red, long sleeved shirt whose sleeves belled out at the end, and the shirt happened to be see through, so under that shirt was a black tank top that ended a few inches above her belly button, she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, her shoes were the same as Dee's, black and strappy with a low heel, her hair was pulled into two low pigtail at the back of her head and they reached inches above her elbow, and on her left wrist was a black bracelet with a single silver star in the center of it.  
  
The guys stared, and stared, and stared some more just for the hell of it, then they finally snapped back into reality and tried to look indifferent, although every once in a while they would look out of the corner of their eye at their respective partner. (Although they didn't know about the couple thing the great and might author was planning!)  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for-" 'A game of fucking tonsil hockey?' "-let's go!" Steph's voice broke the silence that had engulfed the group like a big blanket, and she was very proud of herself for not saying her thought out loud.  
  
When they reached the club, so cleverly called Neon Skyz. The instantly went in and were bombarded with loud techno music, inside the club were many teens, writhing and bouncing along with the music. Steph and Denise immediately pulled Baralai and Gippal into the crowd of dancing people, while Rachel just sat at an empty table at the side of the room, Nooj, not wanting to join in on the fun of dancing while being encompassed by complete strangers followed her.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing with your friends?" He asked and raised his eyebrows when Rachel pulled out a small container out of a bag she brought, and then she opened it up and drank it. "I'm not good at dancing. Don't let me keep you from having fun though." She answered simply and took another swig of her New Jersey Chocolate Milk drink. A waitress came to the table and asked if the wanted anything, fluttering her eyelashes at Nooj the whole time and using a sickly sweet voice, he remained clam and just ordered a plain sounding drink, a long island iced tea, after the waitress was gone he looked over to Rachel questioningly. "I've only had alcohol once, Steph, Denise, Kristen and Danielle made me drink a glass of hard lemonade, I passed out within the first five minutes and woke up with a horrible hangover, I've never touched the stuff since." She explained.  
  
Denise was having the time of her life dancing with the ever sexy Gippal, she noticed some jealous and envious looks directed her, and who wouldn't be jealous? Gippal was a natural dancer, not to mention he was really hot and that eye patch of his gave him a mysterious appeal. The dynamic duo danced (Hehehe, that's alliteration) their hearts out, letting the rhythm of the music give them more energy as they moved to the beat. When they finally began to slow down and become tired they noticed Rachel, Nooj, Steph and Baralai were sitting at a table, with two more seats being of so courteously saved by Steph's and Rachel's feet. Denise grinned and dragged Gippal over to the table, ready for some quality time with friends.  
  
Steph was trying to coax Baralai to dance; he just blushed and shook his head. Steph sighed and grabbed his arms and began dragging him into the throng of people. "But Steph, I'm no good at dancing." He said, trying to get out of this situation. "This can't really be considered dancing; it's more like moving to a beat, so come on!" Steph started to dance around and Baralai, a bit reluctantly started to move with the rhythm of the music, and soon he to was dancing all out, it was surprisingly refreshing. They danced and danced, and soon Steph became dehydrated, as well as Baralai, so she dragged him over to the table Nooj and Rachel was at and ordered them a couple of drinks. She smiled and waved at Denise and Gippal as they migrated over.  
  
"So guys, having fun?" Rachel asked as she sipped the last of her chocolate milk.  
  
"Don't you know it. And why aren't you dancing? Come on, it'll be fun." Denise said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rachel blushed and sighed before looking out of the corner of her eyes to see Nooj looking back at her.  
  
"Well well, look who we have here." Said a voice that was very familiar to the three girls the turned around and immediately glomped onto the girl.  
  
"KRISTEN!"  
  
FASH: Part two of this chapter will be up soon, who is Kristen, you may ask, she's another of my friends, I just had to put her in, remember to Read & Review! 


	4. Neon Skyz Part 2

FASH: Here I am ready to type another chapter; I'm really liking this fic.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"KRISTEN!" The girl named Kristen had a pair of baggy black pants and a red Linkin Park T-shirt on, she was with her boyfriend, Chester, who was named after his uncle, Chester the lead singer of Linkin Park, he was like a nineteen year old version of his uncle, from his looks down to his voice, that was probably one of the reason Kristen was so obsessed with him.  
  
Chester walked up and removed all three females who were depriving his girlfriend of air. "Now now, she's had a bit too much to drink, any more squeezing like that and she'll pass out." He said before wrapping his arm around the girls' shoulders. "I'm taking her back to my place now, I'll see you guys later." He looked over to the guys. "And you'll have to introduce me and Kristen to your new friends once Kristen will be able to remember them. At the mention of the word friends being used so sarcastically, Kristen's eyes fluttered open and she was standing in just the right way to see Nooj. "You look like that Nooj guys Rachel's always obsessing over." She said sleepily before nuzzling Chester's neck, he grinned and walked away.  
  
Gippal and Baralai hadn't heard that comment, seeing as they were further away from Kristen that everyone else, but the girl, and Nooj, heard it, and so Rachel's face was stained with a crimson blush. Nooj was now looking at Rachel, smirk on his face and eyes showing some interest. "Uh, I'll be back in a minute." And Rachel dashed off somewhere.  
  
"A minute eh? I doubt it." Denise smirked and, energy regained, she dragged Gippal back t the dance floor, Steph doing the same with Baralai. Once Nooj was alone at the table the waitress popped up again and started to shamelessly flirt and flaunt her cleavage at Nooj. Nooj tried to ignore her and back away, this girl reminded him of Leblanc, blonde hair, blue eyes, slutty and scantily clad. As much as he wanted to get away, this Samantha girl was blocking his only exit. Nooj glared at her, but the dense girl didn't notice and moved in closer. 'Oh God.' He thought as she asked him if he wanted to have a little fun, he shuddered at the mere thought of doing anything intimate with this girl.  
  
Rachel was walking towards the table, her cheeks now their normal colour, that is, until she saw the waitress practically sitting in Nooj's lap, Rachel's face flushed again, but this time it was in anger. She stomped over ready to give that waitress a piece of her mind.  
  
Denise and Steph were both having a lot of fun dancing with the guys. Denise now had her arms draped around Gippal's neck, and he had his arms wrapped around her torso. Every once in a while Denise would go up on her toes and kiss Gippal, very passionately might I add and Gippal would kiss back equally as passionate, it was the kind of sight that would give little innocent girls wet dreams. Steph's case was fairly similar, what with the arms and the holding and the kissing and all that stuff. You wouldn't believe that these couples barely knew one another.... Well, the girls knew practically everything about the guys, but the guys barely knew the girls, maybe it was just their attractive, outgoing personalities that made the guys fall, and fall very hard might I add, for these girls.  
  
Rachel stomped up to the waitress, she had lost most of her nerve on the way over, but she wasn't going to let some tramp steal the object of her obsession ever since Final Fantasy X2 came out. She took a deep breath and tapped said tramp on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but don't you have some work to be doing?" She said in a voice that oozed metaphorical honey and made her eyes go really wide so she looked as innocent as a five year old. The girl muttered darkly to herself and glared at Rachel, who smiled and waved back. She turned back to Nooj who looked at her oddly. "That girl was rather troublesome." She said to reply to his questioning gaze, he nodded curtly in response. He was inwardly very, very thankful that Rachel had gotten that freaky girl away from him.  
  
Meanwhile Gippal and Denise were no where to be found...... I wonder where they went. (Insert evil laughter here.) Steph, who had seen Gippal and Denise frantically make a run for the doors that led to the bathrooms, smirked rather evilly and kissed Baralai once again.  
  
Nooj had somehow dragged Rachel to the dance floor; he was bored and had nothing else to do, besides, Rachel didn't complain as she was being dragged to the floor where the number of people was slowly declining. Denise and Gippal came back from wherever they went, looking a little flushed, Steph smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at them, and Denise wiggled hers back. Then the song, oh so coincidentally turned to a very slow, romantic, sappy, in the process of rotting your teeth song.  
  
Would you dance if asked you to dance/Would you run and never look back/Would you cry if you saw me crying/Would you save my soul tonight/Would you tremble if I touched your lips/Would you laugh oh please tell me this/Now would you die for the one you love/Hold me in your arms tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine/Would you lie would you remember/My angel be have I lost my mind/I don't care you're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Ohhh I just wanna hold you/I just wanna hold you/Oh yeah/My angel be have I lost my Mind/I don't care you're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero........  
  
And so the couples broke apart after the sickeningly sweet song, the majority of them blushing.  
  
And so, being that she was the only one that didn't drink, Rachel drove them home that night, already excited to see what the day ahead of them would bring.  
  
FASH: Is that not the sappiest song ever? I just had to insert that there, it made me laugh. Review, review, review. You know the drill so, in the words of Nike, even though I don't own Nike, but I do own a pair of Nike shoes, Just Do It. Review! 


	5. Dee's Night

FASH: This wonderful chapter has been brought to you by my friends Denise, I love you Dee!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Gaze lowered, Denise sorted though some of her stories while the others talked rather loudly in the living room of her small bungalow home. She was the one who had the bright idea to let them all stay over tonight after their fun filled evening spent at the club.  
  
A knock came on her door and she lifted her gaze abruptly, placing her binder down on her writing desk. The person standing in the doorway was Gippal. He looked so different than he did when he first arrived.  
  
Gippal took a small step forward, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hey. Why aren't you with the rest of us?" he asked.  
  
"I thought I'd just file some of my stuff. I'll be right out when I'm done." Her gaze fell back down to the papers in front of her as she slowly pushed another binder in front of her.  
  
"You could just come out now." Gippal smiled and began walking toward Denise. He stood behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Denise smiled back at him, "You're distracting my work, you know?" She put her hand on his, squeezing it slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gippal whispered in her ear. He released her from his hug and headed for the door... when he felt a slender, soft hand grasp his hand. Turning around, Gippal stepped closer to Denise, their chests pressed together.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. You're one of those distractions that can be helpful." Her smile widened as she pressed her self harder against him.  
  
Gippal looked down at the lack of space between them; "You're..." her looked a little flustered, "beautiful."  
  
"Don't lie." Denise said, now frowning a bit.  
  
"But you are. I really lik-"Gippal was about to finish his sentence when he felt Denise's lips against his in an ardent kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as Gippal's hands played with strands of her hair behind her back.  
  
Denise pulled herself away from Gippal for a moment, letting out a deep breath. Her eyes looked deeply into his.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Gippal asked kissing her forehead.  
  
"No." she smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, "You did everything right." Her eyes glanced at the bed as she held Gippal's hands. She pulled Gippal on top of her, feeling his warn breath against her face.  
  
Gippal leaned in, kissing her again. The kiss deepened into something more and soon, their tongues joining in on the oral dance. Denise started stripping Gippal, and once his shirt was off she tweaked his nipples. Gippal moaned and quickly did the same to Denise. The night was one as passion as two bodies and souls joined in unity.  
  
The sunlight pierced Denise's eyes when she awoke. Gippal had his arm around her waist and she could feel his warm breath against her neck as he slept soundly. She placed her hand on top of his, leaning back slightly, feeling his body against hers. How she wanted to lay there forever with him.  
  
Denise gently took his arm off her and got out of bed. She threw on her pyjamas, although... they were useless now that it was morning, making her way down to the kitchen.  
  
Before entering the kitchen, she glanced into the living room. Rachel and Nooj slept closely together on the living room floor as Steph and Baralai were caught snuggling soundly asleep on the couch.  
  
FASH: I know I know, fairly short chapter, but it's written all by my best friend in the whole wide world! Review! 


	6. Monkey Bars Steph's House And Alcohol Oh...

FASH: Hey hey, I'm back, I hope you all liked Dee's chapter, I thought it was cuuuuute!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Denise was making breakfast, Rachel quickly speed walking into the room with a blush staining her face. Denise could only guess that she was flustered from waking up so close to Nooj. Denise chuckled to herself. 'What a goofball.' Soon Steph was up to, kind of grumpy because, one could only guess, that she couldn't make out with Baralai while Rachel was in the same room. The guys were shortly waking up and soon everyone was eating cereal at various places around the room, some sitting at the table in a chair, other lying on the ground as they ate.  
  
It was then Rachel noticed something. "Hey, you didn't come here with your cane, did you?" She asked Nooj who indeed did have his cane that did not appear to be there when the guys first came to the girls' world.  
  
"It was under the blanket." Nooj replied, Rachel, now feeling very foolish, blushed and started stirring her spoon in her now empty bowl. Then, another question was sparked up in her gloriously dull mind. (I just dissed myself....) "Why haven't you been using it then?" Nooj gave her an odd look and then smiled. "I have found I no longer really need it." Rachel blushed at the smile Nooj was giving her, Steph and Denise sighed at the other meekness of their friend and started plotting on how to get Rachel laid.  
  
The group was walking to the park, once there; the girls were making huge fools of themselves as the guys watched in amusement and or exasperation.  
  
The girls were now hanging upside down on the monkey bars, trying to go against gravity and keep their shirts from falling down, errr, up, not that the guys would really mind if that happened...  
  
And so now the girls were in a tough situation, all their blood had rushed to heir heads and now they couldn't get up, and they didn't want to loosen their grip on the bars and fall and mash their head open on the sand, so there was only one thing they could do. "HELP!"  
  
They guys jogged over and helped the girls down, it was rather hard because the monkey bars were designed for little kids, so when standing the guys shoulder's were around level with the top of the bars. They somehow got the girls down from the bars and were now holding them in their arms, refusing to let them go because they were dangers to themselves. So there they were, elder couples passing every once in a while and happily going on about young love making the six people stutter and or blush and or smirk.  
  
They had gone over to Steph's house and were watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Rachel, not wanting to watch that particular movie, went into Steph's room to try and sleep, and play with Steph's adorable little kitten who was named Conner, but Rachel had renamed in to Orochimru Chester Kakashi Hinata Anko Tsunade. (I actually did rename Steph's cat, and once, at a sleepover while everyone was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre I was trying to sleep on the kitchen floor.) Rachel ended up drifting off and dreaming a wonderful dream, of Nooj. When the movie was over Steph went to her room, and seeing Rachel asleep, decided to have a little fun.  
  
"RACHEL!" The sleeping girl shot up from the bed in shock, before making eye contact with Steph, her pupils narrowing dangerously. "Now now Rachel, it was just a little fun." Wrong answer, Rachel jumped up and started chasing her, looking a lot like Kristen when Steph had called Chester gay. Steph dashed into the main room and quickly hid behind Baralai while Rachel started running around Baralai, so Steph had to un around him, and yes, Baralai was getting rather dizzy.  
  
Once the two girls were totally out of steam they crashed out on the couch, much to the others' amusement. Steph had somehow gotten a hold of some wine and was currently sharing it with Baralai.  
  
"How about we swing over to Rachel's house now?" Denise asked the five others, who nodded slowly watching Steph and Baralai become a little intoxicated.  
  
As they were walking home Denise leaned close to Rachel's ear and whispered. "Now we just need to get you and Nooj drunk and in a room together." Rachel blushed and spat out her recently purchased Pepsi. Much to Baralai and Steph's amusement.  
  
Denise, Gippal, Rachel and Nooj watched as Baralai and Steph walked, well shuffled, into a random room.  
  
"Oh, I wonder what they're doing tonight." Denise said rhetorically before Gippal smirked and lifted her up into his arms, going into another room with Denise giggling all the way.  
  
Nooj looked over at the blushing Rachel. "I'll sleep out here." He motioned to couch. "Oh no, I couldn't do that, you're a guest." Rachel said, not wanting to be rude. "It's quite alright." After Rachel was convinced by Nooj that he could sleep on the couch he handed him some spare blankets and went to sleep in her room, trying to ignore certain noises coming from the rooms around her.  
  
FASH: That was an interesting chapter, very interesting; of course I'm bias because it's my fic, so tell me your opinion in a review. 


	7. At The Mall Again And Then Fun In The Po...

FASH: Here's the next chapter of Dreams Come True, thank you to my reviewers, I love you guys.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Steph and Baralai stumbled into the room, they weren't drunk, well, they weren't to drunk, but the most amusing thing had happened, Denise had asked Rachel something, they didn't know what, and then her face was covered with a blush and she spit out her drink. They were just embracing each other, nothing too much, letting out a small laugh every once in a while, slowly calming themselves. Once they settled down enough they noticed they were in the same room with one another, there was an oh so inviting bed, it seemed to call out to them, and then realized, not for the first time this evening, how sexy the other looked, this driving them forward, they began......  
  
Baralai brought his face down and deeply kissed Steph, Nibbling slightly, silently asking for entrance into her mouth, which she yielded with a moan. As their tongues collided they began to hastily undress each other, it was tougher than you would think.  
  
Steph broke away and stared into Baralai's chocolate brown orbs, hazed over with lust, much like hers were.  
  
Steph and Baralai did many kinky and perverted things with each other that night, and being that my little sister could look over my shoulder and at this fic any minute, I won't say what.  
  
Rachel woke up pretty late; she was kept up when certain activities were going on in two separate rooms. Steph and Denise scared her sometimes. She got up slowly and shook her head, trying to get on track, and then made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Steph woke up surprisingly early. She then looked over at Baralai and decided not to get out of bed quite yet. So she laid back down and silently observed Baralai's face. 'He is so fucking sexy.' Was her only coherent thought. And so she spent a good part of her morning just staring at Baralai.  
  
Denise woke up and looked over to Gippal, then she smiled to herself, she sure had fun last night. She affectionately started running her fingers through his hair, messy as it was it was still soft and silky to the touch. Then Gippal's eyes opened, made contact with hers and he smirked before bringing her dace down to his level and kissing her.  
  
Nooj woke up to the smell of breakfast; he quietly got out of his makeshift bed and walked over to the kitchen where Rachel was making pancakes. He approached her silently, and when he was right behind her and then he leaned into her ear. "Good morning." He whispered and was quite pleased with the reaction it caused. Rachel had not only jumped up and let out a little shriek, but she whirled around to see who had scared her and blushed when she realized it was Nooj. "Hi Nooj." She said rather lamely. Denise, Steph, Gippal and Baralai then came into the room, wanting to see what the screeching was all about. Now, with this picture before them, Nooj and Rachel very close with Rachel blushing with wide eyes and Nooj looking rather pleased with himself, needless to say, they jumped to a conclusion.  
  
"Awww, how cute." Denise said and Rachel blushed even more, before finally realizing she was cooking and turned to save her almost burnt pancakes.  
  
The group of four, well, three, because Baralai didn't, snickered. And then they all sat down at the table, they had to get some extra chairs to fit everyone, and then they ate breakfast.  
  
Denise was whining, she just remembered what they forgot to get the guys when they went shopping. Swimwear. How would any of them girls be able to admire their guys sexy body if they weren't wearing a set of swim trucks and were only wearing a pair of swim trunks? Honestly, who would be able to resist these already hot guys when they were pretty much wearing nothing and had their hair plastered to their faces, their chests shining from excess water. Denise was already visualizing Gippal and it was making her drool. So she brought the subject up with the others, Rachel declared that she wasn't going to the mall again for another year at the least. Then Steph mentioned skinny dipping and she was the first out the door.  
  
So the guys, and Rachel, had to go through the horror of the mall, again, there were still fan girls chasing after the guys, and there was a lot of walking involved, but they finally made it to the swimming gear store.  
  
Gippal got a pair of navy blue swimming trunks that had a flame pattern across the bottom, Baralai got a pair of simple forest green trunks, and Nooj got a simple black pair.  
  
When they were finally done shopping and they headed straight to Rachel's house, where Steph and Denise decided the guys should break their new swimming trunks in, and although she didn't voice her opinion, Rachel silently agreed. Then Gippal and Baralai decided to center Nooj out by asking if he was going to rust, the combined glares of both Nooj and Rachel shut them up.  
  
So there they were, the guys in their swimwear and the girls in theirs. Steph had a black swimsuit, it had a tank top like shirt, and a pair of short shorts to go along with it. Denise had a light blue bikini, much to Gippal's pleasure. And Rachel had a dark blue one piece.  
  
So there they were, swimming, or paddling if you will, around in the pool, the girls were happy, the guys were happy, everyone was happy. (In more ways than one wink)  
  
Then someone who shall not be named decided to push Denise into Gippal while he was lounging on the side of the pool. Now, normally, when someone pushed her into someone else, Denise was ready to kill that person, but this was a special case. After all, there was nothing bad about landing on top of Gippal, when you were both wet and in only swimsuits, especially when you had an attraction to each other. So there Denise was, basically straddling Gippal, looking for all the word like they were going to start a make out session with one another, then someone coughed. And being so rudely brought back to reality that detangled their limbs and whatnot.  
  
So it was all going fairly normal, then Steph and Denise started plotting together. They were very good at plotting, maybe it was just because they thought plotting was fun, especially when it involved a certain guy and girl.  
  
Nooj was lazily floating around near the side of the pool, then he immediately went under when Rachel tripped and fell from the side of the pool and on top of him. What no one noticed was that is was Denise's foot that tripped Rachel, and then she and Steph grinned at each other and did a high five. Anyway, back to the incident. The pair came up sputtering, Rachel in Nooj's arms and grasping at her shoulders, she was blushing and feeling so ashamed for not only tripping, but landing on Nooj. "Uhh, S-s- sorry Nooj, I'm not v-very graceful." She stuttered and blushed even more when instead of making a verbal reply he smiled. This, of course, caused Denise and Steph to crack up, Rachel to glare at said duo, and the guys to look at them oddly.  
  
So then there they were, all of them wet from the swimming they had just gone through with. Being as bored as they were they all decided to watch a movie. The three girls bickered over what to watch for a minute, but in the end they all agreed on Lord Of The Rings, Return Of The King.  
  
Steph was, quiet literally, in Baralai's lap the whole movie, and there was no doubt that her constant shifting around was having an affect on him. Denise, having seen this movie many times before, had curled up, placed her head on Gippal's lap, and went to sleep. And then there's Rachel, and being the rather wimpy thing she is, clung to Nooj the whole movie, not that he was complaining.  
  
And so, many hours later, the girls were sleeping soundly, they had seen the movie before and drifted of near the ending, so the guys oh so wonderfully and gentlemanly put them to sleep.  
  
And now we'll have the guys talking, YAY! They all have such sexy voices. And Baralai has small, womanly hands..... Anyways, getting back on track, guy, conversation, right, here we go!  
  
"Are you two enjoying your newfound relationships?" Nooj asked calmly, Gippal and Baralai nodded enthusiastically. "Denise is totally awesome." Gippal said and grinned. "And Steph is truly an interesting creature." Baralai said with a blush. "So man, you planning on getting with Rachel soon?" Gippal asked, and the two could have sworn they saw Nooj blush. "Why would you ask that?" Nooj asked after he gained his lost composure. "Because you can't seem to take your eyes off her." Baralai said simply, and so the guys stayed up a little later, talking about love, teasing each other, and doing stuff that you wouldn't have expect of them a month ago.  
  
FASH: Will Nooj get with Rachel (AKA: me) soon? I hope so! Wait, it's my fic, so I'll make it so. Review! 


	8. Model? What The!

FASH: Here's the next wonderful chapter of Dreams Come True I hope you like it.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Everyone was up and about, wondering what it was exactly that they would do today. Denise and Steph constantly said they should go to the mall, but a glare from Rachel would shut them up for another five minutes before they went on about how they should go to the mall again.  
  
"Hey, you know what we should do? Go to th-" "Shush Dee, I refuse to go to the mall." "Then we'll just get Nooj to drag you." "Isn't that some kind of harassment?" "Not to my knowledge."  
  
The guys were just watching the girls bicker among themselves, it was rather amusing.  
  
"Fine, let's see what the guys think." Denise said as she and Steph walked over to their boyfriends and sat in their laps. "Gippal, do you want to go to the mall?" Denise whispered into Gippal's ear and she nipped it, Steph did likewise with Baralai. And of course, the guys nodded.  
  
"No fair!" Rachel pouted, but seeing as the majority was against her she sighed and went to get out of her pajamas and into some actual clothes.  
  
"Oh my God!" Denise instantly pulled everyone to the Famous Players Theater located in the mall. "Look A Cinderella Story is playing, can we go see it please please please with sugar and a cherry on top?" She gave every single person the puppy dog eyes, and who could resist that?  
  
So as they were watching the overly romantic movie Steph and Baralai were making out in the darkest corner in the back, Denise was glomping Gippal and cooing over the cuteness, and Rachel and Nooj kept glancing at each other, but never caught the others eyes on them.  
  
After the movie had ended they all came out of the theatre, Steph and Baralai trying to rearrange their clothing and hair so that it didn't look so tousled. Gippal was pouting uncharacteristically to Denise and was asking why Steph got all the fun. And Nooj stared at Rachel, who felt his gaze on her and shivered, but didn't look back.  
  
"WAIT!" The group turned around to see a woman in a classy suit running towards them, well, as good as someone can run in high heels. Once she caught up to them she bent over, hands on her knees, panting from exertion.  
  
"Uuuhhhh, yea?" Denise asked, the woman seemed to instantly perk up and she smiled brightly at them. "Hello, I am Susan Lypsyl from Teen Dream Magazine, I am head of advertisement and I was just wondering." She looked straight at the guys, who were having a hard time figuring out what the hell a magazine was and what the crazy woman wanted from them. "Would any of you men be interested in modeling?" The woman grinned at the males, who were kind of bewildered. "Umm." Gippal was speechless, that's for sure, Baralai was just staring at the woman and Nooj was just raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Of course you can have some time to think about it boys." She handed them each a card with her name, number and some other stuff on it. "Try and make your decision by seven okay, bye bye." She waved and was off; leaving the poor guys to wonder what the hell was going on.  
  
They were all back at Rachel's house, wondering whether or not to take the proposition. "I don't know... What would they be advertising?" Rachel asked. "It's a girly magazine for teenagers, I'll tell you what, they'll be wearing skimpy clothes so that a bunch of fucking hormonal girls can drool over them." Steph replied with a glare to nothing in particular, just the wall. "Well, they shouldn't be exploited...." Rachel started off but Denise cut her off. "Look, if that chick tried to get them to do something they don't want then they just won't do it." The guys were just watching the girls talk this out, Rachel had gone into her 16 year old sister's room and fund a copy of TDM, they had looked through it. It was basically articles about hot male actors, pictures of hot guys, and every so often there would be an article going something like. "How to properly please your man." Steph and Denise had started reading it out loud and Rachel found that she did not want to know what her sister did in her spare time.  
  
"Well, it's their decision, shouldn't they have a say in it." Denise said as she waved her hand over in the general direction of the guys, and as if on queue all the girls' eyes were on them.  
  
"I have no problem if girls want to look at my body." Gippal said, a growl quickly followed his statement and he nervously looked over at Denise. "But you're the only girl who'll ever see all of my body." He said mischievously as he swooped down, picked Denise up and placed her on his lap. "I suppose I'll do this to..." Baralai said and Steph melted at how cute he was when he was thinking. All eyes turned to Nooj. "I'll do it to, you only live once after all." He said and Rachel just stared at him with a love sick expression on her face before realizing that she shouldn't look at him like that in public or else Denise and Steph would get ideas, to late though, they already had many ideas....  
  
FASH: This chapter's a little short, but the one before it was longer, I'm just evening it out a bit. Yea, that's what I'm doing. And remember to review, but don't flame me, if you don't like the story, then why did you read this far? 


	9. I'm Gonna Be A Super Model! Or At Least ...

FASH: Hey hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have to work at a farm picking strawberries, I now hate them, I shall kill the strawberries! Anyways, going back on topic, I have two other fics other than this one on the go and it's hard for me to type them all up in two days, once again I hope you will accept my humble apology and enjoy my fic.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The group of six were at Teen Dream Magazine headquarters, they had called Susan and agreed to the model offer, although the guys still didn't have a very good idea of what they were doing, the girls had explained it to them and showed them the magazine, but on a scale of one to ten in comprehension they were a five at best.  
  
"Oh there you are darlings!" Susan said as she ran up to the group. "I have the photo shoots all ready for you to conquer, now, you'll have to go to the changing rooms, don't worry, our specialists will pick out the perfect clothes for you." She looked over to the girls. "And you girls can just wait here. Come on boys!" She practically dragged the guys over to what the girls guessed were the changing rooms.  
  
"So then....." Rachel tried to strike up a conversation, it wasn't working. "This is awkward..." Denise finished off as they looked around them, people, really hot people, rushing around everywhere. "Oh well, how long can it possibly take for guys to get dressed."  
  
One and a half hours later the girls were sitting on the ground, looking ready to kill anything that moved, which was basically everything in the studio, so they were looking pretty psychotic, and people tended to stay away from them. But it was all for the better that they stayed away, no one wanted a bruise or scratches marking up their pretty face. "There they are!" Denise said and the three girls got up and walked over to the guys. "What took you so fucking long?" Steph asked in annoyance, not that she didn't like what she was looking at, nope, tall the girls were pretty much swooning, and not just the trio consisting of Steph, Dee and Rach either, most girls in the building were stopping to take a look at them. Gippal was obviously doing a swim suit advertisement of some kind, seeing as he was only in a pair of emerald green swim trunks. From what they could guess Baralai was doing a professional type of ad, that was their only speculation because he was wearing a sleek black suit and a black headband. Then there was Nooj, looking like a well dressed mechanic, baggy jeans, a faded T-shirt, but it saw hot in it's simplicity.  
  
"Why the hell did it take you guys so long?" Rachel asked in an uncharacteristic annoyance, he hated waiting, and why the hell did it take them so long to wear such simple, hot, but simple clothes?  
  
"You're lucky; we only went through a quarter of the clothes in there." Gippal sighed. "And then that Susan girl was all, oh my Nooj, that arm and leg thing makes you look so manly, I know exactly what you should do for your shoot." He said, impersonating Susan's voice, he ended up just sounding like a boy with a high pitch.  
  
"Okay then boys, are you ready?" Susan popped up put of nowhere, scaring the girls while the guys just remained annoyed. "Okay then let's go!" She said excitedly, even though none of the guys answered her previous question.  
  
For the whole day the girls watched their guys being fussed over by photographers and Susan, Many times things were brought up like getting rid of Gippal's eye patch, dying Baralai's hair, and cutting Nooj's hair. But since the guys would have none of that Susan just shut up and convinced herself that Gippal's eye patch made him mysterious, Baralai's hair made him unique, and Nooj's hair made him seem untamed.  
  
They spent the whole day there, if the girls thought they fretted over their appearance then they seemed like total hicks compared to the make up people there, it was amusing to see the guys being fused over and annoyed.  
  
They guys were finally done and back in their normal clothing. 'Wow, that only took..." Denise looked at her watch. "Nine hours." They had been there from eight till five.  
  
"Okay then dears, I'll call you if I need you again." Susan, once again, popped up out of nowhere and scared the girls while the guys remained unaffected, the she just left.  
  
"That woman scares me." Rachel said as he looked off into the direction Susan went, the other two girls nodded with her.  
  
They had arrived back at Rachel's house, Steph and Denise literally off Baralai and Gippal, while Nooj kept throwing looks at Rachel, and Rachel throwing looks back. Denise, Steph, Gippal and Baralai had suddenly disappeared, leaving the two who hadn't gotten together alone.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Nooj asked calmly with a smirk, Rachel blushed and calmly replied. "You're hot." She then blushed some more and looked like she about to take it back, when Nooj's lips descended on hers. 'I could get used to this.' She thoughts  
  
Couldn't we all?  
  
FASH: Once again, sorry for the late posting, you have no clue how hard picking strawberries is, unless you've picked them basically non-stop for four to six hours straight, then my little sis is on the computer and I just want to sleep, so don't kill me! 


	10. The Parents Come Home Early And A Spell ...

FASH: I hate chicken, I hate liver, I'm gong to kill you with a bloody sliver. I mean.... I hate strawberries; I'm going to make it an endangered plant! Muwahahaha! Anyways, my passion for this fic is slowly dwindling, so it will probably end in one, two chapters, the plot bunnies don't visit me anymore. --;  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Rachel and the others were lounging around in the basement, when Rachel suddenly perked up and looked around in an insecure fashion. "Did you guys hear a car door slam shut?" She asked, the others shook their heads and Rachel was already on her way upstairs. Then she came running back down. "They're here! They're here! My family came home from vacation early!" She nearly shouted in anxiety. Everyone just raised their eyebrows at her. "I can't have guys in the house! It's like, illegal!" She began pacing, much to everyone's amusement.  
  
"Rachel honey, we're home!" An elderly female voice called, Rachel tensed up and soon footsteps could be heard quickly coming down the stairs. "Hey Rachel, we..." A younger version of Rachel, known as Lydia, suddenly stopped when she saw the males in the room. "MOM! Rachel has guys over!"  
  
Rachel had gotten a stern talking to, to say the least, and Denise, Steph, Gippal, Baralai and Nooj had gone to Steph's house, Rachel wasn't allowed to go, something about mommy's little girl growing up and her being to young to be in an intimate relationship with someone preventing her from going.  
  
"Do you think Rachel got in trouble?" Gippal asked as he swung his arm around Denise's shoulders. "Well..." She started to reply. "Her parents just got caught up in the moment, and her older sister is probably keeping them at bay." She said with a shrug.  
  
Meanwhile Lydia was flipping through her latest Team Dream Magazine, it just got out today, when she came off three interesting articles. "MOM! Rachel's boyfriend is a model!" She screamed as she ran out of her room, waving the magazine madly. Everyone looked up and Lydia shoved the magazine into their faces, there was Gippal with his swimsuit ad, Baralai with a cologne ad, and Nooj with a mechanic background, his wasn't really an ad, more like a small poster.  
  
"Oh, so Rachel's got a hot boyfriend then eh?" Rebecca said as she leered at the picture, only to be whapped over the head by Rachel.  
  
".....Lydia, since when have you been reading such a sexually explicit magazine?" Rachel mom asked with a false air of calmness around her as she showed Lydia the cover which stated in bold letters. Sex, The Things that Drive Us For More. Lydia chuckled insecurely to herself as she slowly backed away and ran into her room.  
  
And that's why Rachel was allowed to go over to Steph's house; her parents were to busy giving Lydia a talking to too care about Rachel having boys over while they were gone.  
  
So there the group of six were, Rachel was cooing over Steph's kitten, who was very, very afraid of the scary girl always picking it up and calling it Orochimaru Chester Kakashi Hinata Anko Tsunade, Nooj was just watching her with an odd expression on his face, and the other two couples were snuggling, but something was weighing heavily on each men's mind, what would their friends, countries, do without them? They were basically the leaders for their respective groups, with out them to lead them, what would become of Spira? The girls noticed their musings and asked them what they were thinking about.  
  
"Home." They each answered, the girls finally took notice on how important they were to Spira and how their people needed them. (Took us long enough.) "That's right, what will New Yeavon do without their praetor?" Steph said, the other girl looked to their particular guys and nodded.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure we can figure something out......" Rachel said. "Now then, do you suppose we need a spell book?" Five pairs of eyes stared at her. "What?" "I hate to say it, but the blonde-" "HEY!" "Is right, we need to find some way to get you back home, what better way then a magical way?" Steph said grandly as she made some big, dramatic gestures with her hand. "But how the hell do we get a spell book? We can't exactly go to the local Hogwarts you know." Denise said, and the guys just sat there, trying to figure out what the hell this Hogwarts place was.  
  
Then, for no determined reason, Danielle, another friend of the girls, came bursting through the door, holding a really big book. "Guys! I just bought this book, I've only looked through the first few pages but it looks... Really..... Cool...... Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriends?" She tapped her foot impatiently as Rachel snatched the book from under Danielle's arm. "Wow Dani, I didn't know you dabbled." She said as she looked through the book that was conveniently filled with spells, love spells, curses, good luck spells, spells to communicate with the dead, absolutely everything was there, including a dimensional jump spell. "Dani I love you!" She hugged Danielle who smirked. "How you doing?" She asked as her hand went up Rachel's arm, that was one straight girl who loved acting like a lesbian. "Not that way Danielle." Rachel conveniently sat on Nooj's lap. "It's just that this is exactly what we need." She said as she flipped through the book and started reading aloud. "The Dimensional Jump Spell, for this you will need an object from or representing said dimension, an area clear of all people except for the ones going to the dimension with twenty feet of space around you, and you must recite the sacred verse on the bottom of the page." And so the group had to explain to Danielle what the hell was going on, who would be able to figure it out for themselves anyways? And then the set about, figuring out where the hell they were going to carry out the spell and what they would use as a representation.  
  
FASH: I guess this means next chapter is my last chapter, sorry if you actually liked this fic and didn't want it to end so quickly, but I want to get it over with so I can work on some other fics, plus I'm not obsessing over Nooj any more, oh well. 


	11. Going Back

FASH: Here's the final chapter, the plot bunnies will no longer laugh evilly and throw computer keyboards at me, which is a relief, seeing as those keyboards can really hurt a gal. --;  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Danielle had let the girls borrow her spell book, after getting them to promise they'd leave it behind when they left for this new world of theirs. They each wrote out a letter for Danielle to give to their families, since if they actually told them what was going on they'd forbid going and/or keep them away from Gippal/Nooj/Baralai forever. They had found a nice open space where they could perform the spell, it was behind Danielle's apartment, and no one would saunter into their place because Danielle would threaten anyone who came close, it was quite funny, it looked like she was bullying little kids, when the kids started to cry she promised each of them a popsicle so that the wouldn't tell their parents.  
  
"This is it." Denise said anxiously as she clutched the book to her chest, she would be the one to read the spell.  
  
"Yep, man, why are we doing this at night gain? I have the extreme urge to start a bonfire." Steph said while Rachel chuckled to herself, apparently bonfire was an amusing word.  
  
"You're doing it at night because if you did it in the day people would firstly wonder what the hell you're on, secondly see you disappear, and thirdly contact the authorities." Danielle said as she popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Danielle, aren't you supposed to be guarding your post?" Rachel asked, Danielle shook her head. "No, by bribing the kids with another Popsicle I have this whole area surrounded." "Good plan, but would that go against child labor laws?" "Labor, what labor? They just cry if someone comes to close." "Oh."  
  
It was now time, the girls would be at their new home, Spira, in any given minute, the six form a small circle and in the centre was their representation of Spira, the guy's clothes, not that they were naked or anything, it was their old clothes from Spira. (Obviously)  
  
"Okay ready?" Denise asked as she clutched at book, her knuckles turning white, everyone nodded.  
  
Denise took a deep breath.  
  
"Die minne warden zukunftig fand an der kuss so rein, aber, bis damalig fuhren mir der druckstock von ein jung madchen." (This is from another one of my fics, I didn't feel like translating another thing cause it took me forever just to do that.)  
  
everything began getting brighter and brighter until everyone had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light, then they were falling through a dark portal till they landed non to gracefully on a beach.  
  
"Oh my God!" The group turned to see a scantily clad girl who could only be Rikku. "Guys come over here!"  
  
So friends were reunited, tales were told and......  
  
"Oh my God! It's the cabbage patch kid whose stuck in a flower!" Rachel said pointing to the baby in LuLu's arms.  
  
....... Spira was defiantly going to be an interesting place.....  
  
FASH: I know that was short, but I kind of wanted to get it over with, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short, but fairly well written, Final Fantasy X2 fic. 


End file.
